


It All Comes Down

by ScreamingYearly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Pogtopians, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy "protecting" Tubbo, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), sort of manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingYearly/pseuds/ScreamingYearly
Summary: Tommy had always been a loyal person. Loyal to an item, loyal to a cause, but most importantly loyal to his friends. Heck, he’d given up his most prized possessions for what had one been L’Manburg!But, what if he’s offered something he can’t refuse, protection for his best friend?Maybe his loyalty will be his downfall then.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	It All Comes Down

**Author's Note:**

> i keep thinking about traitor tommy and the reason he'd turn traitor and it always leads back to tubbo. he cares a lot about everyone in pogtopia but it's obvious he cares about tubbo the most, so if he's offered tubbo's protection and in return he turns traitor... how could he refuse that?
> 
> i wrote this at like 2 am and on my phone

Ten days.

Ten days had passed and the time to fight was upon them. Suited up as best as they could be, the many Pogtopians and others headed to the battlefield. A once very small country, now expanded.

Tommy felt his hands shake, a pit deep in his stomach as they approached the steps. He looked around at the determined faces of his friends. There was Wilbur and Techno, his brothers, who were solemn but carried a bit of determination. Tubbo, Niki, Fundy and Bad all carried an optimistic energy to them, bright and hopeful and sure they would win. Quackity was nervous but seemed determined. Eret stood near the back, outcast but still looking deathly set on helping.

It made Tommy’s anxiety crawl even more…

He could feel the weight of what he’d done sink deeper and deeper into his stomach. Though he loved his friends, cared about them so deeply there was one he’d do anything for. No matter the cost, he’d protect Tubbo, he’d always been sure of that.

Now he wasn’t so sure.

Finally, they reached the place they’d be fighting in. Manburg territory. Soon to be a war zone.

Across from the large group stood Schlatt, Dream, Sapnap and Karl. All four stared at the Pogtopians and those aligned with them, all with looks of confidence on their faces. Looks that said they knew they were going to win despite being outnumbered. It made Tommy feel sick.

Clutching his axe handle, he swallowed and looked to Dream, who looked back with almost sadistic delight.

“What are you waiting for, Tommy? Get over here where you belong!” Dream called nonchalantly, voice dripping with deadly acid.

Tommy felt his grip waver on the handle… This was for Tubbo. This was to protect him.

“Tommy?” Wilbur asked, “What does he mean?”

The blonde chuckled, but it sounded sad and disingenuous. “You said it yourself Wil, I’m a man led by my emotions…” He said, voice cracking only a little.

And with that he began to walk over to the other side, ignoring the hurt or enraged cries of his friends. All except one.

“Tommy…?” Tubbo asked and Tommy felt his heart break a little. As he stood next to Dream, he hardened his expression, gritted his teeth and turned around.

“I’m sorry… But I’m doing this for your own good…”


End file.
